A cute(ish) one shot
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: Merag wakes up in the middle of a bad storm, and goes down into the kitchen. What'll happen when she's there? find out! (OOC/ AU) sorry, i'm bad at summaries! (For the Diamondshipping Marathon)


**A/N: heeeey so this is for the diamond marathon that's going on. If you want to participate go to senshi moon's profile for more info. And remember, I don't own Zexal!**

XXX

Thunder roared into the sky with lightning lighting it for only a few seconds. Rain pouring down and soaking anything and everything that was unfortunate enough to be outside. The ocean beating the coast relentlessly, and a young woman with blue hair waking up in the middle of this storm. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw it was 2 in the morn. Lightning streaked the sky once more, causing the 16 year old princess to jump. Her name, is Merag. Merag pulled back the sheets and got out of her nice warm bed, she quietly tip-toed towards her door and opened it slowly. Poking her head out into the giant halls to check if it was empty, once she felt that it was she crept out into the hall and down into the kitchen. Once there, she reached into the cupboard and got out a glass, she turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw a guard standing in the doorway.  
"Your highness, what are you doing up this late?"  
Merag sighed in relief.

"Oh, Kaito it's you! You startled me."

"My apologies your highness" he said with a small bow "now may you please tell me what you are doing?"

"The storm woke me up, so I decided to come down to the kitchen and get a- ah hey! I don't need to explain myself to you!" She exclaimed "what are You doing up?!" She pointed at him. "Well if you must know, I was doing my rounds when I saw you in here." He said with a bored expression. Merag 'humph'ed walked past him at the doorway "well then-" she was inturrupted by a knock at the large wooden doors at the entrance

"I wonder who that could be?" She thought out loud. Both her and Kaito went to the entrance, as Merag was about to open the door Kaito stopped her

"You should let me open it... Just in case." Merag nodded and he swung the doors open to find 5 hooded figures standing on the steps with rain pelting them

"Come in, come in!" Merag beckoned them in. The one in front stepped up towards the princess. The guard, however, stepped in and stopped the person from getting any closer

"Who. are. you?" He sneered at the person, but they only glanced then put their head back down, then slowly removed a dagger that was concealed. Kaito quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at their chest. The two others stride to step in but was stopped by the tallest.

"Make one false move, and you're going to be laying in a pool of your own blood." The person slowly bent down and put their weapon on the ground. Then the person stood up straight again and put the hood down revealing her face, as did the others.

"Kara?" Kaito and Merag said in surprise. Kara smiled at them and took her index finger and slowly pushed Kaito's sword down.

"Hello, haven't seen you two in a while? Can we stay the night? As you can see we sort of got caught in the storm." Kaito sheathed his sword and bowed

"Forgive me, I did-"

"Kaito, it's okay. Don't be so Formal because of a title, we're still friends." She pulled Kaito up by his shoulder. She leaned in and whispered "if you want to make it up to me, you'll ask out you-know-who" he nodded and she side stepped him and walked over to Merag.

"Hey how are yo-" Merag gripped her in a tight hug.

" I haven't seen you since your coronation day, and Kisuna! Come here!" The younger sister walked over and gave her a light hug.

XXXX

As the girls chatted Nasch woke up from the commotion coming from the entrance. He quickly got out of bed to see what was going on.

XXXX

When everyone was about to go to their rooms, Nasch came to the entrance to see his old friends ('cept Quattro) at the entrance. He immediately greeted them and showed them all to their room. Everyone was in bed except for Merag and Kaito and Kara. Kara went back to the entrance to retrieve her dagger when she passed by Merag's room. She decided it wouldn't hurt to peak in. She saw the both of them were sitting on the edge of her bed chatting quietly, she could still hear them though, thanks to her really great sense of hearing.

"-Stay with me tonight? I wont be able to sleep"

"Merag, you know i can't-"

"You don't have to stay the entire night. Just until I fall asleep, please?"

Kara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling. She knew they liked each other but didn't want to admit it since one would worry the other would reject them. She thought back to when they were in their pre-teen years. Kaito was a knight- in- training. While Merag was (and still is) taking lessons on how to rule a country. Whenever Kara and her brothers and sister would visit she would still get sent to go take lessons with Merag. Which were utterly dull. So whenever they could, they would sneak out of the lesson and watch the boys spar. They would even join in sometimes, of course the boys would let them win, but they still made it hard for them.

Kara snapped out of it when she noticed Merag getting under the covers and Kaito sitting beside her. Gently petting her head as her eyes slowly closed. He stayed there until he heard her very quiet snores, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He got up and walked towards the door, Kara quickly, and quietly, hid behind and held her breath until she was sure Kaito had passed. Kara slipped out from behind and crept towards the entrance again, retrieving her dagger and went back to her room.

Once she was back on 'her' bed again she stared up at the ceiling thinking

'I'll harass Kaito tomorrow about courting her right then and there.'

she turned over and saw Kaito standing at her door. She bolted up and yelped in surprise, then glared at him.

"You startled me" she stated in an annoyed voice.

"You eavesdropped on me" Kaito retorted in the same annoyed tone as her.

She rolled her eyes

"And?"

"And, you need to learn to respect privacy." he sternly looked at her, but she waved him off.

"Oh well, what's done is done. so... are you going to court her?" the brunette asked in a childish tone. She saw a ghost of a smile for a moment, then it was gone.

"Maybe." with that he left her room to parole around the area. The brunette sat there, mouth agape. She then threw the covers off amd ran to go wake her sister.

**Fin~**

**XXXX**

**(If you want to find out more about the OCs then check out mission shipping, description is in the first chap)**

**Sooo that's it, I'm thinking of a sequel. What do you guys think? Should I? Oh, and don't forget to review/ fav/ follow please? I'll give you a cookie if you do! *hands out cookies***


End file.
